wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alot Of Secrets
"Do you think she's innocent? Well think again!" ~~Fanfic Quote Story Start: Alexandra Mixers/von Schweetz may seem innocent but... Whenever she visits Equestria to see her Aunts, Uncle, Father and Cousins... well... "Cousin-s". She goes Ponyville to go to Sugarcube Corner to visit her cousin Pinkie Pie. She says hello to Mr and Mrs Cake, see Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake to play a little then she goes to see Pinkie Pie in a secret room where the Cakes don't know about and only Pinkie,AppleBloom and Alex know about. She also works at the Rainbow Factory, which she is the boss cause RD is de... retired! uh...not dead. She also hangs out with Rarity, only when she calls her. Her Pony Family: Her aunts are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis. Her Uncle isKing Sombra. Her cousins are The Mane 6 (all of them), Princess Cadence and The Changelings (All of them). Her sisters are Vanilla Sparks (Vanellope),Sebloom Twine (SeraBella),Franticia Pounce (Lucile),Bally Bay (EJ),Shine Twinks (Brianna) and JunaMae Rallia (June). Her brother is Flarius Flare (Marcus). Her father is Discord (adoptive father)Her pony name is Mixine Splatt and her cutie mark is a blender without a cover with splattered strawberry smoothie. Her friends: Citra Fruitus (Citrusella), Crumbster-Lux (Crumbelina), Freezie Rocket-Pop (Adorabeezle) and Gooey Glue (Sticky). And a colt who has a crush on her: Gobster Layer-Rock (Gabby Gobstopper)She is called "The Niece of Evil" cause her aunts are Princess Luna a.k.a Nightmare Moon and Quees Chrysalis and her uncles are Discord and King Sombra and those 4 are Villains. Find out her story!: Chapter-1 Visiting Equestria,Sibling fight?!: ~Alexandra Teleports herself to Equestria making her a pony. She finds herself in her room in Canterlot, which is extremely huge like her room in Sugar Rush but 5x bigger than her room in Sugar Rush~ Celestia: hello? Mixine? Mixine: hello aunt! Luna: who's there sister? Who woke me up from my slumber? Celestia: now now sister! It's only Mixine! Luna: What! She's back?! Mixine: hello aunt Luna! Luna: yippee! -Luna hugs Mixine hard- Mixine: can't... Breathe! Eep! Celeastia: sister, put her down. Vanilla: what's with all the noi... Mixine! My big sis is back! How's my SR me? I am super happy you're back!!! JunaMae: Is Mixi... Yahoo! Mixine is back! How's the SR me huh,huh?! Mixine: June and Vanellope are doing fine! Flarius: is she real... Oh... My... GLOB MY TWIN SIS IS BACK!!! Mixine: calm down Flarius! Um... Aunt Celestia. Celestia: yes? Do you want to go to Ponyville now? Mixine: y...yes please... Franticia: -about to cry- a...already Mixine: sis! -Runs to Franticia then hugs her- I'm sorry but I have to! I'll be back in 3 days don't worry! Bally: bu...but... Shine: but can't you stay for a lil' while? Mixine: I would love to but I really need to go... -Approaches Shine about to hug her but Shine turned away- Shine: FINE! GO! LEAVE! I DON'T CARE! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE YOUR FAMILY THEN GO YOU DUMB NEICE OF EVIL! -Shine ran out of her room then out of the castle gates crying- -Mixine starts to cry but Gobster, the colt who has a crush on her, suddenly hugged her and comforted her- Mixine: -crying- I... I can't believe she said that! Gobster: It's alright Mixine... I'm here for you! Mixine: thanks Gobster! Celestia: we'll just leave the both of you alone... -Everyone left the room but Gobster stayed in the room with Mixine- Chapter-2 Comforting the Princess: Gobster: a...are you ok Xine? Mixine: I'm good! Why did you call me Xine? Gobster: It's just a nickname... Do you like it? Mixine: Uh... Y...ya! I do! Gobster: Ok... What do you want to do now? Mixine: how about we just listen to music! Gobster: cool! What song? Mixine: well, what song do you like? Any song! And how many songs? Gobster: 10 songs! 5 nightcore and 5 original! This is my Paradise,Hurricane,Me and You Against the World,Someday and Not So Different At All for the original songs and the nightcore songs are Why,Breathe Without You,Feel the Stars,Lucky Star and Dam Dadi Doo! Mixine: OMG! All of those are my fave songs! Gobster: really?! Me too!!! Mixine: Sugoi! Gobster: humma? Mixine: Sugoi means awesome... Gobster: oh ok! -Mixine opened her closet, and put the music in 50% volume- Gobster: what do ya want to do now? Mixine: I... Don't... Know... Sebloom: -knocks- hello... Sis? Mixine: come in Sebloom... What is it? Sebloom: uh... I...I... Mixine: um... Sebloom? Sebloom: I taught you already left for Ponyville? Mixine: I will but I'm gonna visit the Crystal Kingdom and see Cadence later at 6 and stay there for 2 days... Sebloom: can I come? -Shine is looking through the window spying on Gobster,Sebloom and Mixine. Mixine: sure, why not! Chapter-3 Going to The Crystal Kingdom -the chariot is waiting for Xine and Sebloom to go to the Crystal Kingdom- Celestia: we will see you in 2 days, take care! Xine: thanks aunt! Hey, where's Shine? Sebloom: DK,DC... Xine: yeah! DC! She yelled at me! WC! 2 B Continued... Trivia * The word "Humma" is used in Sam&Cat, used by Dice and Cat. * this is a crossover of MLP and Sugar Rush. Category:Crossovers Category:The Glitch's fan stuff Category:VVschweetz's fan stuff Category:VVschweetz fanfictions